


Another All-Nighter

by silencedancer



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Jonathan Crane has just pulled another all-nighter experimenting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another All-Nighter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a drabble community. Prompt was Morning.

Crane looked at his watch and sighed. It was six in the morning and he had just pulled another all-nighter doing experiments in Arkham Asylum's basement.

He took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose and muttered, "If this keeps going, I fear that I might drive myself insane."

'And you aren't insane already?' asked a little mocking voice in his head.

"Shut up you," said Crane, not thinking about the implications of him talking to himself. The little voice just laughed.

Ignoring his mental companion, Crane braced himself to deal with his annoying co-workers this morning.


End file.
